Pound... Kitties?
"Pound... Kitties?" is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Howler's invention accidentally turns all of the Pound Puppies except Whopper into cats. Plot Part One Narrator: Today is one of these unusual days for Holly and the Pound Puppies. (At the Pound Puppies HQ, Howler is working on an invention) Howler: It's almost finished... (Igor and Whopper enter.) Igor: Hey, Howitzer. (Howler notices Igor and Whopper.) Howler: Aroo! Hi, guys. Whopper: What are you making? Howler: I'm making an invention that will change one species of animal into another species. I'm going to call it the Species Switcheroo. Whopper and Igor: The Species Switcheroo? Howler: Yes. It's not finished yet, but when it is, I'll remind you over the intercom. Igor: I assume you'll use one of us as a Guinea Pup? Howler: Don't worry. I'll test the machine on myself. Whopper: Are you sure, Howler? Howler: Certainly. What can possibly go wrong? (A while later, all of the Pound Puppies(with Whopper absent) and Holly are present. The Species Switcheroo is complete.) Howler: And now, I will demonstrate the Species Switcheroo on myself... Where's Whopper? Violet: Whopper feel asleep after eating lunch. Howler: Oh, well. Anyway, on with the demonstration. (Howler stands under a light.) Howler: Iggy? Igor: Yes, Howitzer? Howler: Use the dial to scroll through a species of animal. When you see the desired animal, press the green button three times and will you please stop calling me that? Igor: Okay. (Igor turns the dial and sees a picture of cat. Igor then presses the green button and Howler is transformed into a cat. Igor and the others are amazed.) Howler: Ta da! Now, you see what- (The Species Switcheroo starts to malfunction.) Howler: Uh oh. (The beam of light shines around the room and Holly and the Pound Puppies are transformed into cats. They look at themselves with awe.) Bright Eyes: Jumping jellybeans! We're all cats! Igor: Well, not just cats, but kittens too, Princess. Howler: I was afraid this would happen. It'll take one week for me to repair the Species Switcheroo. Everyone else: One week?! Beamer: I can't go play basketball with the other puppies looking like this! Barkerville: And I have to be at a social party tomorrow. Reflex: And I don't wanna cough up hairballs or ruin anyone's furniture. Howler: Don't worry, everyone. I'll get this machine up and running and we'll have ourselves back to normal as soon as possible. In the meantime, keep your chins up. Besides, I'll inform Your respective friends about Your situation. They'll understand. Igor: Um, Bright Eyes, could I speak with you for a moment? Um... Egyptian Mau Kitten to Scottish Fold Shorthair Kitten? Bright Eyes: Well... I guess. (Igor and Bright Eyes are outside.) Igor: Since we both became cats, I wonder if I now have a pup's heart. (Checks his pulse.) Nope. I kinda feel normal. and since we'll be cats for an entire week, I was thinking we could paint a portrait of us as kittens. if it's okay with you. Bright Eyes: Sure, Iggy! Igor: This is probably a one week only deal, as Kittens... (Kisses Bright Eyes' Paw.) Bright Eyes: Iggy... (Purrs lovingly.) You're right. We might not become Cats for long. but... (Her tail grabs on to Igor's Tail, making Him purr softly, as Bright Eyes strokes Igor's neck.) Igor: Ah... (In the Workshop...) Beamer: Cats clean up by licking their own fur? That sounds disgusting! Cooler: Wait! What about Whopper? Reflex: I wonder how he'll react if he sees us as cats? Scrounger: I'll bet he probably won't recognize us. Beamer: ...Or he might chase us out of the pound. Dogs eat cats, do they? No? Barkerville: (Horrified) Good heavens no, Beamer! Dogs are not cannibals! Igor: (Offscreen) You mean we're not allowed to go inside a cannon? Nose Marie: That's cannonballs, Iggy. He said cannibals. Igor: Sorry! (Meanwhile, Whopper wakes up and looks at the clock on the wall.) Whopper: Uh oh! I'm late! (Whopper then rushes off. At the secret headquarters, Whopper stops just short of his recently-transformed friends) Whopper: Sorry I'm late! start the demonstration over... (Double takes and looks at his friends again) Cats?! Cats have invaded the Pound?! Help! Howler: Whopper! My Species Switcheroo malfunctioned and turned us all into cats. Igor: Before you fly off the handle, Whopper or Whammy as I called you, just look at us carefully. (Whopper pounces Igor.) Whopper: That will teach you to call me-- Whammy? What happened to you all? (Sees Igor flinching.) What happened? and how long will ypu be cats? Beamer: Exactly one week when Howler will have the double S repaired.. Igor: Correction, 167 hours, 55 minutes, 36 seconds-- no, 33 seconds. (Everyone looks at Igor.) Igor: What? Just guessing. Whopper: I wonder how everybody else will react if they saw you guys as cats? Holly: I can only imagine Auntie Katrina reacting if she finds out I've become a cat... Igor: Well, what are we supposed to do? Stay indoors until the week is up? Whopper: No, Iggy. We'd go stir crazy. Holly: No, Iggy's right. Igor: I am? Whopper: He is? Holly: Yes. If any of us go outside, and someone sees us, it'll cause a panic. Howler: fortunately, we still have the tunnels to get to our personal destinations. Beamer will get to his basketball game, Barkerville will conversate with his friends... Reflex: But, what are we going to do in the meantime? Igor: We'll play some video games, watch cartoons, get some fish, and all that other stuff cats eat. Of course, Whopper will be getting us food. Cooler: But, what about the adoptions? No one will come to a puppy pound when all of us are kittens. (Everyone else looks at Whopper) Whopper: Why me? I don't know anything about running a puppy pound. Remember the last time I was in charge? Igor: I didn't. Barkerville: I wasn't here when it happened. Violet: Nor I. Beamer: I wasn't here either. Scrounger: Me neither. Reflex: I wasn't present when it happened as well. Igor: What happened when Whopper was in Charge? It's not like he became a tyrant... Did he? Cooler: Well, Nose Marie and I took a pup to be adopted. Holly: While Howler and I went grocery shopping. Igor: Again, fill me in on what happened, When Whopper was in charge. did anything go wrong, Princess? Bright Eyes: Well since you asked, let's just say that he wasn't a very good leader. Whopper: Thank you for your kindly opinion. Igor, Barkerville. Violet, Beamer, Scrounger, Reflex, Holly, and Howler: You're welcome. Bright Eyes: I agree with Whopper. The last time he was in charge, Whopper made all the puppies redecorate the whole headquarters and put all the dirt in Katrina's house. Nose Marie: but You did tear down Whopper's statue. or maybe it was a dream... Bright Eyes: Yes, but I didn't mean to do it. Cooler: Well, maybe we should give him another chance. Beamer: Are you sure about that, Cooler? Cooler: I'm sure. Igor: Yes. Everyone deserves a second chance. besides, If I was in Whopper's Place... (writes something on a piece of paper.) You may read it, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: It says, "1. Any and all Puppies are free to sleep or play. 2. No chasing unless in a game of Tag." Nose Marie: Do you think someone in a pup costume should guide little ol' Whopper? Cooler: Hmm... Let me see... I know! Maybe Tuffy can substitute. And Howler can used his Disguis-o-Pupper to disguise Tuffy. Igor: Wait, Two things. One, I thought the Species Switch-a-roni's broken, and Two, Who is Tuffy? Whopper: Tuffy was an old friend of mine. He appeared like a Pup covered in dirt, but he's really a kitten. Igor: I can see that. Bright Eyes: But doesn't the Disguise Machine change the breeds of any animal? Howler: Yes. Cooler: It changes breeds, not cats into dogs. Violet: Good point. But I think I know how to make Tuffy more pup-ish. Igor: Oh. (writes down on a piece of paper and gives it to Bright Eyes to read.) Bright Eyes: huh. "Nose Marie, since You're now a Cat and Cooler has become one as well, have You thought about using Your cat tail to merge with Coolidge's? like You're holding paws in another way?" Nose Marie: Hmm. Good question, Iggy. only one way to find out. (sneaks up to Cooler and Her tail grabs on to Cooler's.) Cooler: Umm... Nose Marie? Not in front of Whopper, Bright Eyes and Iggy... Part Two (At the pound building, a man and his little girl enter the pound building. The man rings the bell. Whopper, along with Tuffy, ina beagle costume, enter.) Whopper: Uh... Welcome to Puppy's Holly Pound... um... Pound's Puppy Holly... um... Tuffy: (Whispers in Whopper's ear) Holly's Puppy Pound. Whopper: Oh. Welcome to Holly's Puppy Pound. Man: Um... Yes, my daughter, Ashley, and I would like to adopt a puppy. Whopper: What kind? Ashley: Maybe a Retriever... no, a Yorkie... no, a Dalmatian.. oh, so many dogs, I don't know what I'll choose. Whopper: Um... why not have a look? take all the time You want deciding. (Whopper, Tuffy, Ashley, and Ashley's father walk outside to the yard, where five puppies are waiting to be adopted.) Ashley's Father: Take your pick, Ashley. (Puppy Power sparkles over Ashley and the puppy in the middle) Ashley: I'll take that one. Whopper: Very good choice. Now, uh... Tuffy: (whispering in Whopper's ear) Tell them to follow you back inside and sign the adoption papers. Whopper: Follow me back inside and I'll sign the adoption papers. (Tuffy facepalms. A while later, Ashley's father is signing the adoption paper) Ashley's Father: And... done. (Ashley, her newly adopted puppy, and Ashley's father leaves) Whopper: Thank you, enjoy your puppy to your heart's content! Tuffy: Um... Whopper, that sounds kinda too generous... (Back at the HQ, Cooler and the others are watching TV. On the TV, organ music can be heard playing. Whopper and Tuffy enter.) Cooler: So, how did it go? Tuffy: Well, the adoption went fine, but Whopper needs to rehearse some more. Whopper: Like a mask from "Ghost of the Aria"? Tuffy: No, I mean that you have to practice your lines when greeting customers at the puppy pound. Whopper: Oh. What program are you guys watching? Violet: It's called My Very Miserable Life. This is the part where Gregory reveals his secret to Marcia. TV(Gregory): Marcia, I can no longer hold my secret any longer. TV(Marcia): Gregory, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. TV(Gregory): But I must reveal it to you and you alone, Marcia. Marcia, the secret is that I'm-- (A bell hanging above the doorway is ringing, drowning out the TV) Holly: Sounds like another customer. Whopper: I know the drill. (Whopper and Tuffy walk away.) Nose Marie: Aw! And I wanted to hear the secret Gregory told Marcia. Violet: Don't worry, Nose Marie. I'm recording this episode on VCR. Nose Marie: Oh. (Back upstairs, a man, his wife, and their three children are waiting. Whopper and Tuffy enter) Whopper: Welcome to Holly's Puppy Pound. How can I help you? Woman: We are here to adopt three puppies for our sons, Langley, Lester, and Lorenzo. I'm Mrs. Lane. Lois Lane. And this is my husband, Lawrence Lane. Whopper: Well, uh... (Whispering to Tuffy) I think I got triple trouble here. Tuffy: (Whispering) Don't worry, just do what you have to do. Whopper: (Whispering to Tuffy) Okay. (To Mrs. Lane) Why don't you and your family have a look outside? (Meanwhile, back at the HQ, Igor and Beamer are playing Virtual Warriors at the Arcade Room) Igor: It was sure nice of Howitzer to reprogram this arcade game. Beamer: Yeah, I remember the last time it happened, Cooler and Nose Marie got sucked inside. (Looking at the game screen) Uh oh, here comes the 3rd level boss. Igor: Don't worry, I got the gauntlet. (Whopper and Tuffy enter) Whopper: Well, how did I do, Tuffy? Tuffy: Well, you did better. Igor: Oh, Whammy, Thatcher! Tuffy: Thatcher? Whopper: You'll have to excuse Iggy. He has a habit of forgetting everybody's names. Igor: When we're done, you guys wanna have a go with Virtual Warriors? Tuffy: Virtual Warriors? Whopper: It's a video game where a player can customize a character and use the character to play. Tuffy: Sounds like a good game. (The bell is heard ringing again) Whopper: Well, here we go again. Tuffy: We'll be back. (Upstairs, A woman and a group of children are waiting. Whopper and Tuffy enter) Woman: Hello. My name is Miss Carol Ling. My students and I are here on a field trip for a tour of your puppy pound. Also, some of the students want to adopt a puppy. (Whopper looks at the camera with a worried look on his face.) Whopper: Um, sure thing. Tuffy: Whop, I'll handle this. You take a breather. Whopper: Tuffy, I don't know what to say. Tuffy: as I said, Don't worry. (guides the Field Trip Visitors to the interiors of the pound.) There are plenty to choose from. (Inside Igor's Puphouse, Bright Eyes is sitting beside Igor on a recliner.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, the way You called Our names correctly, Is it because since You're now a cat, Your Cat heart seems to be normal? Igor: Well, Yes. and I think I prefer to be a cat. Sure Our DNA was artificially changed, but, as a Cat, I wouldn't want to give away Cat paw prints. Bright Eyes: Why? Igor: Well... (Looks at the screen.) It will take some time. But stay tuned. Part Three (Almost a week later, Tuffy, the tranformed Holly and the other Pound Puppies gather around the exhausted Whopper as Igor looks at his watch. Whopper is lying on the couch) Igor: Whammy? Whammy? We've only got a few more hours, and we'll return to normal. Whopper: I don't know if I could last for a few hours. I've been working very hard for the past week. I'm too pooped to continue. I'll have to thank Tuffy for offering to help me. Tuffy: Pull yourself together, Whopper! After a few hours, Howler will have the Species Switcheroo repaired and you can go back to what you normally do. Igor: You know, I kind of like being a kitten. (Thinking) since I have a heart of a cat, I'll be in one way or another, normal. (Aloud) You know, I can play with balls of yarn, eat sardines, sharpen my claws, et cetera. You know, the usual stuff that cats do. Bright Eyes: But, Iggy, you already played with balls of yarn and ate sardines, even as a pup. Igor: Oh, just seeing how a cat thinks. Cooler: Just hang in there, Whopper. 4 more hours, and it will be over. Whopper: Okay, Cooler. I'll try. (The bell is heard ringing. Whopper groans) Tuffy: Ready? Whopper: (Sadly) Ready. (Whopper and Tuffy leave.) Nose Marie: Poor little ol' Whopper. Bright Eyes: He must have been exhausted from that work throughout the week. I just hope Howler will have the Species Switcheroo repaired soon. But Iggy? (uses her tail to charm Igor, who's blushing) Once it's repaired, we can return to being pups anytime we want. (Igor gets hearts in his eyes.) Igor: Oh, yes! I almost forgot! I'm suppose to draw a portrait of us as kitties. Beamer: Does anyone feel weird since Iggy wanted to know what a cat thinks? (Back upstairs, Tuffy and an uneasy Whopper enter. This time, a man and his wife are waiting) Whopper: Um... Welcome to Holly's Puppy Pound. How can I help you? Man: I'm John Doe. And this is my wife, Jane Doe. Mrs. Doe: Today's our anniversary. Whopper: Really? Well, congrats. Mr. Doe: We're here to adopt a puppy. Whopper: What kind of dog would you like? Mrs. Doe: Any kind will do. As long as that puppy is loving, caring, and adorable. Whopper: You got it! Tuffy, I'll be getting a puppy ready. (Whopper goes outside and sees a sad female Basset Hound puppy(Carmen). Whopper goes up to her) Whopper: Hey, Carmen. What's up? Carmen: All of the puppies I played with got adopted all week except me. And I'm the only one left here. Whopper: Well, today's your lucky day, Carmen. You're going to get adopted. Carmen: Really? Whopper: Yeah! (Carmen smiles and follow Whopper inside the building, where Mr. and Mrs. Doe are waiting. Puppy Power sparkles over Carmen, Mr. and Mrs. Doe) Whopper How about this puppy? Her name is Carmen. Mrs. Doe: She looks adorable. Mr. Doe: We'll take her. (Whopper gets the adoption paper and hands it to Mr. Doe) Whopper: Just sign your name on the paper and she's all yours. (Mr. Doe signs the paper and gives it back to Whopper. Mr. Doe holds Carmen in his hands and he and Mrs. Doe walk out) Whopper: Thank you for visiting Holly's Puppy Pound! Tuffy: You've done good, Whopper. You've done good. (4 hours later, back at the headquarters, Howler readies his Species Switcheroo and everyone waits in anticipating) Howler: Is everybody ready? Holly and Pound Puppies: Ready! (Howler pulls a string and a beam of light shines around the room. Holly and the Pound Puppies are turned back to normal) Cooler: Whoa! We're back to normal. (Igor checks his pulse.) Igor: Whew. (softly) My heart's still cat-like. (Tuffy and Whopper enter. Whopper sees his friends and hugs them) Whopper: I'm so glad you guys are back to normal! Howler: So are we. Holly: Thank you for helping out with the adoptions, Whopper. You earned a lot of rest. Whopper: You're welcome, Holly. Igor: You know, Whammy? I feel like the drawing of us all as cats are incomplete in the form of a Memento. Whopper: Incomplete? Igor: Yes. You, Whammy wasn't a cat. I'd need reference of You as a cat to complete My latest work. but not now. Whopper: Huh? (looks at the TV audience.) Narrator: Yep. This has been one of these unusual days for Holly and the Pound Puppies. All: (Aside) You can say that again. The End Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner (Bright Eyes is seen carrying a groaning and sobbing Igor to the veterinarian.) Igor: Aw, gee, Princess! I don't want to get an inoculation! I don't even know it is! Bright Eyes: Well, Iggy, if you get inoculated, it means that you'll be introduced to a vaccine so that you won't get sick. Igor: So, if I get vaccinated, I won't get sick? Bright Eyes: Sure, Iggy. (To the viewers) And remember, folks, you must take your pet to a veterinarian for an innoculation. Igor: Indeed. It might keep your pet from getting sick. (Igor gets the shot.) Igor(amazed): Hey, that didn't even hurt! Trivia This fan-made episode marks the return of Tuffy. This is the first fan-made episode to not feature Katrina Stoneheart or any of the antagonists within the fan-made episode. Next Episode Preview Nose Marie: Okay, everyone, it's story time. (Everyone groans) Okay, no griping. Did you know your ancestors was in the time of the Pharaoh, the Knight, and the Artist? Everyone: Huh? Nose Marie: Next Time, The Three Tails of Nose Marie. Egyptians, Knights, Artists. What will we think up next? Bye for now! Japanese Opening Title White Silhouettes of the other Pound Puppies and Holly as Cats appear next to a black silhouette of Whopper, as the subtitle "Meow Meow?! Uwa-pa no Neko Wazawai!(Meow Meow?! Whopper's Cat-astrophe!)" appears. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist